


hot and wet

by dumbslug



Series: a/b/o [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Porn, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn, Porn Video, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbslug/pseuds/dumbslug
Summary: Tommy’s not quite sure how he got himself in this situation, but it mostly boils down to the fact that rent is due and he’s gotta find the money somehow. Freshly turned 18 and his poor omega mother simply can’t house him anymore. She gave him exactly enough money for a month of rent at a shitty apartment and told him he was going to have to figure out the rest for himself.So that leads him to where he is right now, sitting on a harmless-looking couch in some expensive studio apartment with a camera guy and two dudes holding boom mikes. He should probably feel guilty, he knows his mother probably didn’t expect him to resort to this, but tips from the small cafe he works at are just not gonna cut it. So, porn it is.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: a/b/o [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854202
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	hot and wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is born from watching too much hardcore porn during quarantine and thinking to myself "hey, I wonder what this is like in an omegaverse." I couldn't find anything like it so I just wrote it myself. 
> 
> I have never done anything like this so pls be easy on me. I know there are plenty of mistakes and commas where they shouldn't be. Also way too many "babys", "honeys", "sweethearts," etc. And way too many mentions of a blushing face. 
> 
> I had some struggles with the different positions so I tried to just name them in the fic. Look em up if u get confused. 
> 
> Also, just a little warning that this isn't like a safe, sane omegaverse. The alphas in this are bad and wrong because I like it that way and the whole reason I even like a/b/o is bc its bad and wrong. I'm thinking of turning this into a little series of "problematic" a/b/o oneshots if I feel motivated to write more. 
> 
> hope y'all like it!!!!

Tommy’s not quite sure how he got himself in this situation, but it mostly boils down to the fact that rent is due and he’s gotta find the money somehow. Freshly turned 18 and his poor omega mother simply can’t house him anymore. She gave him exactly enough money for a month of rent at a shitty apartment and told him he was going to have to figure out the rest for himself. So that leads him to where he is right now, sitting on a harmless-looking couch in some expensive studio apartment with a camera guy and two dudes holding boom mikes. He should probably feel guilty, he knows his mother probably didn’t expect him to resort to this, but tips from the small cafe he works at are just not gonna cut it. So, porn it is.

“Relax, sweetheart.” The alpha director, Mike, says with a smile from across the room. “I can smell your anxiety. There is no reason to be so nervous, honey.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry—I just don’t—I—I’m sorry,” Tommy mumbles. He’s glad being the innocent virgin is such a marketable quality, otherwise, he’d be shit outta luck. 

“Do you want anything before your scene partner gets here? Water or anything?” He somehow makes it sound like something dirty, like a come on, which shouldn’t be surprising to Tommy considering the alpha is a porn director that specializes in barely-legal omega boys. The most surprising thing about him to Tommy is the fact that the man is actually kinda hot. He looks to be about in his early fifties, with salt-n-pepper hair and a thick mustache. He’s got a strong jawline with a terrible, predatory smile, and he’s big and tall, with a look of a hard-working blue-collar man. Like he should be a construction worker or an electrician rather than a porn director.

“I’m good for now. Thank you, Alpha.” 

That smile spreads even wider across his face. “Aren’t you the sweetest thing. I appreciate the manners, but you can just call me Mike, baby.” 

Tommy feels his face get hot. Maybe tacking on the alpha was a bit of an overkill, but he can’t really help it. Doesn’t even really realize he’s doing it.

Mike goes back to tinkering with the equipment. Tommy’s mind wonders to imagining who his scene partner could be. He knows next to nothing about him, just that the man’s name is Jack.

* * *

Mike eyes the pretty little omega sitting on his couch. He’s been in the business for quite a while and he can tell when an omega is about to make him a whole lot of money, and he can tell this one is gonna be exceptional. He’s practically the poster child for the blushing virgin. First-timers are always his favorite. The look on their face with a big alpha dick splitting their little holes open never fails to get the views flowing in. 

It seems like his hired dick is gonna be late, which is not exactly shocking, but it still pisses Mike off. If Jack wasn’t so damn good on camera Mike probably wouldn’t even bother with the asshole. But the viewers love him and the alpha’s got a mammoth dick.

Mike decides to get things started anyway. All good pornos start with some teasing after all.

“Okay, baby,” He says. The omega’s cute little face whips up to look at Mike. “It seems like your alpha’s gonna be late today, but we’re just gonna go ahead and start filming your intro anyway. You ready, honey?” 

“Yes, sir.” the omega chirps. He must have already forgot the conversation they just had. Or he just really can’t help himself. Mike feels his dick twitch in his jeans. Could this omega be any more of an alpha’s wet dream? So goddamn sweet and obedient. Everything an omega should be. Sure, Mike loves a good nasty whore like any other alpha, but he much prefers a sweet virgin. They squirm so pretty on a fat knot. 

He gets the camera in place and starts filming. The shows on now. He slowly pans up from the omega’s feet up to his pretty face. He’s just in a pair of daisy dukes with a white, cropped, halter top. Simple yet effective. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” he croons. The omega shifts his head slightly, the blush that was already on his face blooming even more. He looks right into the camera with that sweet, scared look in his face, like he’s not quite sure how he got in himself into this situation. It’s prefect. His cheekbones and jawline are gorgeous, sharp, but delicate and boyish, his light golden hair flopping into his face, and his eyes--sweet lord, his eyes are simply amazing, wide and blue.

“Tommy,” he says in a soft voice. 

“And how old are you, Tommy?” Mike asks, allowing his camera to pan back down and up the boy’s body. 

“I’m 18, sir.” Mike almost groans in delight at the little ‘sir’ tacked on. He just knows the perverts that jack it to his vids are just gonna love this kid. He ticks all of the right boxes. 

“And what are you here to do today, honey?”

“Um, to get fucked.” Tommy says in a trembling voice. The swear word sounding odd and fumbling out of his mouth. 

“Is that right, baby? You gonna get a big alpha dick up inside you? Have you ever done this before, sweetheart?” Mike asks, zooming the camera slightly in on the omegas blushing little face. 

“No sir, I’ve never done anything like this before,” he answers. 

“Well, don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you, baby. Why don’t you stand up and take down those little shorts, so we can see what we’re working with here. Go nice and slow for me.” 

The little omega stands up and starts to work his shorts down revealing the fact that he’s not wearing any underwear and baring his cute little omega cock to the camera. It’s a typical size for an omega, maybe a bit smaller, and the tip is a pretty pink color that matches the blush on his face. He steps out of the shorts that are now pooled around his ankles.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Turn around for me, baby”

The boy turns around slowly, and _Goddamn,_ Mike thinks, he’s seen a lot of ass in his day...but this one is pretty extraordinary. The cheeks are perfectly round and would fit nicely in the palm of a hand—Mike would use the phrase ‘bubble butt’ if he didn’t find it so grating—and it's absolutely smooth. Mike can’t wait to see this ass with a nice red handprint on one of the cheeks. _Jack’s gonna have a field day with this one,_ Mike thinks.

“Oh, you’re absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart. I think you’re going to make the alpha here very happy today.”

Mike reaches out stroke Tommy’s ass, startling the omega a bit, making him jump, Mike doesn’t feel that bad, it’s an unwritten rule that the guy who introduces the stars is expected to get a bit handsy.

“Lean forward a bit for me, baby.”

He spreads the bottoms of the cheeks with his thumb and then grabs a bit more of the meat to part the cheeks. “Jesus,” he whispers, as the omega’s dusty pink hole is revealed to the camera. He’s not wet yet, of course. But the picture is just as pretty. He can even see a light pink scar where the omega’s balls would be if they had ever dropped. Not everyone gets their omega boys neutered, especially nowadays, but it is still popular in more traditional families. Mike understands a bit more why the little omega tacks on ‘sir’ or ‘alpha’ to the end of his sentences. 

“You think you can take a big dick in this pretty ass, sweetheart?”

“I’m gonna try, Alpha.”

_Today,_ Mike thinks to himself, _is definitely a good day._

* * *

Jack Grey, better known in the porn industry as Jack Long, has an absolutely massive cock, and it is because of how fantastic his package is that he got to where he is today.

About four years back, he had been in at a small club, trying to find some pussy to bring home for the night, when Mike Dean had noticed him.

Or rather he noticed Jack’s penis.

“ _Damn, that is a nice dick.”_

_Jack turned to his right, ready to punch the guy's lights out, his last few drops of piss missing the urinal. “What the fuck, man.” He zipped up quickly, almost snagging his dick in his hurriedness. He eyes the man, considering if it’s worth it to keep confronting this guy or to just leave. “I ain’t into alphas,” he says and turns to just walk out, but before he can leave, the guy was in front of him with an extended hand towards Jack._

_“Woah, hey, get the fuck back—”_

_“Calm down, kid, I ain’t gay,” the guy chuckled, pulling his hand back. “No, it’s not anything like that. You might say I’m a sort of…. talent scout.”_

_Jack’s eyes narrow. “…. a talent scout.”_

_“Yeah, you could call it that—”_

_“What the fuck kinda talent scout hangs out in bathrooms.” Jack sneered out._

_The man just laughs again, completely unbothered._

_“I’m not ‘hanging out,’ kid; I’m taking a leak.” His eyes dart down to Jack’s crotch and Jack barely resists the urge to just take this creep out. He’s had enough of this. “How big would you say you are, hard,” the man continues._

_A pause. Then: “Excuse me?”_

_The man must have heard the bite in Jack’s voice and sensing danger, he backtracks, “Look, kid, it’s not like that! Here, let me show you my card…”_

_He brings out a white business card from seemingly out of thin air and hands it to Jack, who regards it with suspicion, his eyes scan over the crisp white card, taking in the information._

_“You’re a porn director?” he says with barely contained disbelief._

_The man, who is now identified as “Mike Dean”, just smiles and nods._

_“What the fuck would you be ‘scouting’ me for?” Jack asks roughly._

_“Oh, kid,” Mike replies with an infuriating chortle, “you have no idea what you look like, do you? Listen, just take my card and think it over. Give me a call if you’re interested.”_

It took about three days for Jack to call him. He finally broke down after a particularly hard day at work. He was working as a carpenter and the foreman had been even more of an asshole than usual that day. _So, what the fuck,_ Jack thought, _might as well see what this guy’s deal is. Porn can’t be worse than this shit._ It’s better than doing backbreaking work for little pay with some dickhead fucking screaming at you all day.

Jack remembers that Mike was nauseatingly smug when he gave Jack the run down. As if he knew he would call. Mike explained to him that he specializes in porn with virginal omega boys and big alphas. The bigger the size difference the better. All that Jack would have to do is fuck hard and fast. He called it easy money.

On Jack’s first-ever shoot, his scene partner was a petite black boy with a pretty face. All sweet and bashful. Smelling like sugar and honey. He plowed the omega six ways to Sunday, trying all sorts of positions. Afterward, Mike had given him a fat stack of cash and a pat on the back, telling him he had done a “damn fine job”.

And that was all that it took. Jack was hooked. He even got to keep doing some carpeting work on the side. So yeah, he was rolling in cash and got to fuck pretty omegas for a career. Life wasn’t half bad.

* * *

Jack feels a buzz in his pocket and takes out his phone to see a string of annoyed texts from Mike asking where the fuck he is. Jack just rolls his eyes and pockets his phone. He takes a long, leisurely drag from his cigarette. He’ll get there when the fuck he gets there. He’s not going to rush for anybody. That being said he’s actually looking forward to the shoot, Mike promised him he’d love the new omega he’s got in for him today.

* * *

When Jack finally gets to the studio he is greeted to the pretty sight of a small omega boy sitting on the casting couch. In nothing but a small white crop top hiding his little O-tits. The bottom half of him is naked, exposing his pretty little dick and milky white thighs.

Jack lets out a low whistle as he eyes the omega up and down. He takes in wheat-colored hair, a smattering of freckles, and pretty face with pink, plush lips.

“Well, what have we got here,” Jack drawls out, he can feel a large, voracious grin form on his face, “what’s your name, sweetheart?

“Tommy,” the omega trills out in a soft, sugary voice.

“Nice of you to join us, asshole,” Mike calls out, interrupting their moment. “Now get over here so we can get this shit started.”

With that grin still smacked on his face, Jack stalks over to sit on the couch right next to the pretty omega.

* * *

Tommy stares wide-eyed as the alpha walks toward him. _Goddam,_ Tommy thinks. This alpha is tall and looks strong. He looks to be about 6’3. Tommy is 5’1. This alpha towers over him. Tommy takes in the alpha’s wide shoulders and muscled arms. Like Mike, he looks like he would fit better on a construction site rather than a porn set. His dark brown hair is cut into a mullet, which is stupidly hot to Tommy for some reason. His eyes are what catches Tommy’s attention the most though, they are dark brown and seethe with wicked intent.

The alpha sits down beside him. His weight on the couch feeling heavy next to the light, little omega.

“Hi, baby,” the alpha drawls out with a huge grin on his face, “My names Jack.”

“I know,” Tommy says automatically. Feeling dumb for just blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

Mike interrupts with a, “get your fucking cock out, shithead. We are running so fucking late because of you. We need to get this fucking shit started.”

Jack rolls his eyes and throws a wink in Tommy’s direction. Like he’s saying, _Get a load of this guy._ Tommy feels himself start to blush at the handsome alpha’s attention. He isn’t quite sure if it’s a good or bad thing that he finds his scene partner to be so attractive.

Mike fiddles with the camera, turning it back on now that the show is starting back up.

The alpha slips off his t-shirt, revealing to Tommy a toned, strongly muscled torso. Before he can properly take in the shirtless alpha, Jack starts to unbuckle his jeans and strip them off as well. He throws all his clothes to the side, out of the sight of the camera. Next to go is the alpha’s boxers. He flings them to the side as well. Tommy isn’t quite ready for the dick that is exposed to him. The alpha is half-mast but still looks monstrously large. Tommy starts to think he’s made a serious mistake. There is no way that dick is going to fit inside of him. Especially if it’s going to get even bigger. The alpha takes himself in hand and starts stroking, with each pass of his hand his dick starts to grow even bigger.

Mike must see the alarm in Tommy’s eyes.

“I know it’s big, honey,” Mike chuckles, “we like to break virgins in hard.”

Tommy doesn’t really hear him, though; he’s too busy focusing on the way that Jack is stroking his big, hard cock, his fingers tightening right under the slick head. The alpha is fully hard now. He swallows hard, he can’t imagine that this _thing_ is going up inside him. He can’t believe it is ever going to fit.

Jack’s hand reaches out and strokes his naked hip, taking him out of his thoughts and making him jump. His body is at a war with itself, it recognizes the warmth and the weight of an alpha’s touch and wants to respond as such, but he is still too tense and anxious to fully relax. Jack keeps stroking his own cock with one hand while his other hand massages Tommy’s naked hip bone.

“How are you feeling, darlin’?” he asks, in a voice that is deceptively soft and sweet. “Is this the biggest dick you’ve ever seen?”

“Yes, sir.”

Jack's eyebrows shoot up and the grin on his face spreads even wider. “Sir? You got some fine manners, honey.”

Tommy’s face burns with renewed embarrassment. He did it again. He can’t help it, okay. That’s just the way he was taught. To be respectful to alphas.

Jack is still stroking himself slowly. “You wanna touch it, baby?”

Tommy just nods, at a loss for words.

“Come here then,” Jack murmurs and grabs Tommy’s wrist to guide it to his dick. Once Tommy has latched on Jack moves his own hand off himself to set it down on the couch beside him. His other hand lets go of Tommy’s wrist to snake around his waist and drag the omega closer to him. His arm is a warm comforting weight that simultaneously helps to ground Tommy and make him apprehensive at the same time. The alpha’s bare skin on his bare skin makes him feel like he’s on fire.

He grips the alpha’s dick lightly; it feels heavy and hot, looking impossibly large in Tommy’s hand. Yet again, he can’t believe that this dick is really going to fit inside of him. It just doesn’t seem achievable. Tommy knows his hands are tiny, but still, his fingers can just barely touch each other around the alpha’s thickness, which is roughly the width of a beer can, a bit bigger. He moves his hands up and down in a tentative manner. He’s touched a dick before, but this time it’s different. This time it’s attached to an intimidating alpha and there is a room full of people watching him, not to mention a camera filming his every move. So, yeah, he’s a little on edge.

Tommy lets out a shaky breath, his heart feeling like it’s about to pound right out of his chest.

“Try it a bit tighter, baby,” the alpha murmurs.

Tommy obeys, he moves his hand up to the glossy head and down all the way to the base, where he knows the alpha’s knot is going to grow. _Going to grow deep inside me,_ he thinks. Tommy's doubt starts to kick in even higher. He doesn’t think he can do this. There is a difference between doing something in theory and then actually doing it in real life. But he’s too far in too stop now, plus the rent due notice is in the back of his mind, like always. _Sometimes,_ he thinks to himself, _you just gotta do what you gotta do._

His eyes drift down to the alpha’s heavy ball sack, struck by the sudden urge to touch there too, and alarmed by his own bravery, he moves his hand down the long shaft to cradle the man’s sack in his hand.

Jack’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, Tommy thinks that he must also be stunned by his boldness.

“Yeah, baby,” the alpha mutters, “massage my balls.”

The alpha’s vulgarity almost has Tommy blushing again.

After a few more minutes of letting the omega explore his body, the alpha must be eager for his turn.

“Come here,” he says while grabbing the omega with both arms and manhandling him onto his lap. The alpha seems even bigger now that Tommy is sitting in his lap, he feels positively swallowed up. The alpha’s hard dick is pressed up against his hip. Now that he is closer to the alpha, he can smell the scent of cigarettes on him. It is a comforting smell to Tommy; he has always liked the smell of cigarette smoke. His father used to smoke back when he was still alive. Sitting in Jack’s lap like this throws him back to those times. When his father would get home from work, and sit in his armchair watching the evening news while his mother finished dinner in the kitchen, his alpha brothers would be running around either in the house or outside. Tommy would opt to stay inside either playing with his dolls or sitting his father’s lap clutching a stuffed animal, seeking comfort.

Jack’s hands roaming over his thighs break Tommy from his thoughts, it’s probably not the best to be thinking of his dead father right now anyway. Jack’s hands feel rough on Tommy’s smooth skin while they feel up his thighs, callused like a hard-working man’s hands would be. His hands roam upwards, bypassing his dick and wandering over his hips to span the length of his stomach.

“Damn, you are a tiny thing, aren’t you?” the alpha says, he circles his hands around the middle of the omegas stomach, his fingers can touch each other. “Look at this shit,” he says to the camera.

Tommy knows that this is part of the appeal to the people who watch Mike’s videos, the size difference.

“Let’s get this off of you, baby,” the alpha says while rucking off his top. Tommy raises his arms above his head to make the job easier, once it’s over his head and off the alpha flings the garment across the room. “What have we got underneath here? Huh? Were you trying to hide your little O-tits from me?”

Tommy has never really understood the fascination alphas have with his nipples. It is not like he has breasts like a girl. He distinctly remembers the first time he realized that they were something special. He was seven years old and confused as to why his alpha brothers could run around with shirts off, but he could not, the best explanation his mother could come up with was, “because you’re different.”

Jack rubs a thumb over his nipple, eliciting a gasp out of Tommy. It feels like a shock to his system, sending electrical waves of pleasure down deep into his belly. He never knew he was so sensitive there. But then it gets better, the alpha cranes his head down and puts his mouth over his nipple, hot and wet, his big hands wrapped around his back holding him in place. It feels so good, the alpha sucking on his nipple, he can feel his slick start to build up, and his dick perks up in interest. The alpha pulls off of his nipple and takes his hand to rub his spit around and pinch the little nub. The pleasure mixed with pain making more slick produce.

“You like that, baby?” the alpha mutters, “it feel good?”

All Tommy can do is nod.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Mike interrupts them.

“Good,” he says softly. The alpha’s big, rough hands are still wandering over his body, making it hard to think.

“Just good?” Jack says with a playful bite to his voice.

“Are you nervous, honey?” Mike asks.

“Yeah,” Tommy answers truthfully, the alpha’s big, hard cock is still pressed against his hip, it feels like it’s burning a hole through his skin. How can he not be nervous? With the knowledge that this big dick is soon going to be inside of him.

“Don’t be nervous, baby” Jack says, his hands roaming over Tommy’s hips, stroking over his skin, “I’m gonna take good care of you. All you gotta do is be good for me. Just lay back and relax,” he says while kissing up and down Tommy’s shoulder and neck.

“Why don’t you tell us more about you, sweetie?” Mike says, “I’m sure the viewers would like to know more about you. Jack as well.”

Tommy forgot about this part. Mike had told him that they liked to do a little interview before they get into the actual sex part. Mostly just questions about his sex life, or lack of. _For a porno,_ Tommy thought, _there is an awful lot of talking._

“What would you like to know?” he asks.

“Have you ever had a boyfriend before, baby?” Mike asks.

“Yeah,” Tommy says softly, “only one before.” Tommy thinks back to his first boyfriend, a beta named David. The furthest they had gone was Tommy giving him one handjob and he had let David feel him up a little. David had broken up with him shortly after he had given him that first hesitant but albeit enthusiastic handy, when it was clear that Tommy wasn’t going to give up his virginity. Back when he used to have grand romantic dreams about his first time. He used to want it to mean something. Wanted to give it up to the perfect man. Now, he’s basically selling it off to the highest bidder. 

“I find that hard to believe, baby,” Jack declares, “As pretty as you are, I would think they would be breaking down the door to get at you. Would think that daddy would need to get out the shotgun to keep ‘em at bay.”

The mention of this father stings a little, but Tommy doesn’t bring up the fact that his father passed away before his twelfth birthday, it doesn’t seem like the kind of thing you bring up in a porno.

“How far did you go with him, baby?” Mike asks.

“Yeah, angel,” Jack echoes, “you ever get your hands on his dick?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, embarrassed to be talking about this.

“You give him a good ole’ fashioned handjob? Or a blowjob?” Jack asks

“Just a handjob,” Tommy answers shyly. He presses on, “That’s all we ever did. Nothing further.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jack says, shifting Tommy around so his dick is freed from being pressed up against the omega’s hip. He takes himself in hand and strokes himself slowly. Leisurely. “His dick even half as big as mine?” He asks with an awful, predatory leer on his face that makes even more slick trickle out of the omega. Tommy doesn’t really know what it says about him that he finds this alpha so appealing. It’s probably nothing good.

“No,” Tommy breathes out. It’s the truth. David’s beta dick has nothing on Jack’s big, alpha dick.

“So, you’re a virgin, baby?’ Mike says, asking a question he already knows the answer to.

“Yes,” Tommy responds faintly, “I never went all the way with him.”

“Why not?” Mike asks.

Tommy just shrugs. The answer is bubbling at the bottom of his throat, but he doesn’t feel like he can speak. The answer that he was saving himself for the perfect man feels too painful to divulge. He feels like he might lose it and call the whole thing off if he opens his mouth. So, he stays silent.

“He just not the one, sweetheart?” Mike asks.

Tommy just nods.

“Well, I guess that makes me one lucky man,” Jack says while still stroking himself, “You think you can take this big dick, baby?”

“I don’t know, Alpha,” Tommy answers honestly.

“You don’t know?” Jack parrots, “Sure you can, sweetheart. I’ve broken in plenty of virgins before. You just gotta be a good boy for me.”

Jack stops stroking himself and brings his hand up to cup Tommy’s face making the omega look him right in the eyes. His other hand still snaked around the omega’s waist holding him in place.

“Are you gonna be good for me? Huh? Gonna be a good little omega for me?” Jack asks while he pinches the omega’s chin in his hand.

“Yes,” Tommy whispers. Voice weak from being softly dominated like this for the first time. He means it too. Maybe if he loses himself in a haze of submission this will be easier. If he just focuses on Jack maybe it will be easier to tune out the cameras and the sound guys. Maybe he won’t have to worry about this big dick spearing him open if he just trusts himself over to this alpha.

“Yeah,” Jack says with his hand gripping the omega’s chin, “you’re gonna be my good little boy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then lay back for me,” the alpha says while pushing the omega off of his lap onto the couch. “Let me get a good look at you, sweetheart.”

Tommy watches Mike with the camera swing around to the side of the couch to get a good shot of him lying flat on his back. He tries to just ignore the camera and focus on the alpha above him looking so huge and daunting, yet strangely comforting. If he can just trust himself over to this alpha, he knows the process will be much easier.

The alpha grips at the back of Tommy’s knees and spreads the omega open and just _stares._

* * *

Jack stares down at the omega spread out before him, looking so pretty and small. He gazes down at that pretty, glowing face. He follows the blush that spreads down all the way to the omega’s chest and devours the sight of pretty pink nipples, the right one still shiny from the alpha’s spit. His eyes scan down the planes of the omega’s flat stomach to the omega’s pretty little dick. Only half-hard. Jack suspects the omega is still a bit too nervous to fully enjoy himself right now. _It’s no matter_ , Jack thinks. He’ll get this omega feeling good in no time. His eyes finally shift down to the pretty little prize that is between the omega’s cheeks. Jack’s teeth snap shut, and he struggles to wrangle in a deep groan at the sight of the omega’s pink little hole. Made all sticky and shiny from the omega’s slick that leaks from his little hole and makes a mess of his inner thighs and the space between his hole and the base of his cock.

Jack takes one of his hands that was clutching the omega at the back of his knees to dive in and rub the boy’s slick all along a tiny pink scar right behind Tommy’s dick. He knows the scar well. Has come across it many times during his work. It’s from when the scrotum is removed from baby omega boys as it serves no real purpose. It’s a tradition that’s waning, but plenty of parents still opt to get the surgery on their little baby omega boys.

“What have we got here?” Jack tuts, all amused. “How long have you been wet like this, pretty boy?” he asks while gathering up some of the omega’s slick in his fingers to show to the camera. “You see this shit?” he asks the imagined audience, “this little bitch is begging for it.”

“You that hungry for it, baby?” Mike asks the omega. “You a little knot hungry slut?”

Tommy just whines for an answer. His eyes wide and fluttering from Mike to Jack. Like he’s not too sure where he’s supposed to look.

Jack removes his other hand from Tommy and lets his legs flop back down onto the couch. He still gazes down at the omega, his eyes ablaze. He can see the omega taking quick breaths and he gets the impulse to grip around the omega’s throat to feel his pulse jackrabbit underneath his hand. The omega stares up at him with those wide, baby blue eyes. He looks so impossibly small; Jack can’t wait to open this omega up. To split him wide on his dick.

The alpha gets the urge to hold his cock up to every part of Tommy to see how tiny each bit of him looks compared to it.

“Hold out your arm, baby,” he orders.

The omega moves his arm out towards Jack, watching him with questioning eyes. Jack shuffles himself forward a bit so he can set his dick along the length of Tommy’s forearm. He lets out a groan at the sight. His dick is the length of the omega’s forearm. 

“Look at that,” Mike mimics Jack from earlier. “Look how tiny you are, baby.”

He glances up to see the omega’s reaction and sees him swallow hard. The panic behind those blue eyes becoming even clearer. He really is terribly cute.

“Do his neck,” Mike orders.

Jack settles each knee in the warmth of each of Tommy’s armpits and leans forward to sandwich the omega between the arm of the couch and Jack’s body. Between a rock and hard place. He presses his cock along the warm skin of the omega’s neck. His dickhead bumps softly at the omega’s cheek. The feeling of Tommy’s skin against the sensitive head of his dick is absolutely delicious. 

Jack grabs at the omega’s little hand and presses it up against where his dick is flush with his neck. He wants Tommy to feel how thick his cock is compared to the omega’s throat, and how long. 

“You feel that, baby?” he hisses out. “You wanna try and jam this dick down your throat?”

The omega nods, but Jack can see the fright behind those eyes, and that he would rather say no.

Jack grins and strokes fingers along the omegas sweet face, “you really are a lovely little thing,” he murmurers.

Jack takes himself in hand and indulges himself by smacking the omega across the face with his heavy cock. He eats up the astonished look the omega throws his way. Embarrassed. He just smirks, laughs, and nudges at the underside of Tommy’s chin with his dickhead.

“Open up, baby, and stick out your tongue” he croons, putting on the voice that he knows gets the omegas blushing and dropping their panties. All he wants to do is grab this omega by the hair and shove his face into his dick. Make him beg to fuck his throat. But Jack does have some self-control. 

Tommy opens his mouth like the good little omega he is. Parting his lips to reveal his pink little tongue. Jack also smacks his dickhead on that pretty tongue. Startling the omega again.

“Sit up a little, darlin’. It’ll be a bit easier that way. And remember the sloppier the better. Spit is your friend,” he says with a wink.

Tommy is beautiful with apprehensive eagerness. He scrambles to sit up like Jack had ordered him to. Tommy gives out a shiver and soft whine, creating a swooping sensation down in the alpha’s navel. Jack might be a bit alarmed by how enamored he is with this pretty little thing. He hasn’t felt like this about an omega in a long time. Hasn’t been this thrilled to bury his dick in a pretty boy in a long time.

The omega looks up at him with sweet blue eyes. Clearly waiting on him for the next move. Jack tugs on a lock of blonde hair.

“Why don’t you touch me a bit more first, honey. Get a bit more acclimated. When you’re ready to try make sure to wrap your lips over your teeth. Mind those teeth or you’ll regret it. Understand?” he commands, firm yet not unkind. He’s not one to tolerate the sharp prick of teeth on his cock. Not his thing.

The omega nods his head frantically. Keen to show Jack that he understands. He manages to keep his hands gentle in Tommy’s hair when the omega slips up a tiny hand to wrap around the flesh of Jack’s hard dick. Squeezing lightly. Jack groans. It’s nice to feel the omega’s hand back on him.

“I wanna make a mess of you, sweetheart,” Jack confesses, “Put you in your place.”

Tommy huffs out a nervous breath and rubs his thumb over Jacks's dickhead.

Then, he surprises the alpha, just like when he took the alpha’s heavy ballsack into his hands earlier, and he stutters out a shy, “oh—oh yeah?”

It charms the alpha deeply that the boy tries. Too shy and nervous to really talk back, but he still tries. Jack could just pop his knot right now. He thinks he might be falling in love a little.

He grins down at the omega.

“Fuck yeah, baby. You are one hot little bitch. I wanted to pop my knot in your little pussy since the moment I first got here. Then even more after seeing how wet you are. Did I get you wet by just talking? By just sucking at your little tits?” He says laughing smugly.

Tommy just nods. His pretty eyes on the thick head that’s about to smear pre-come on his plush, pink lips.

Jack’s patience has run out. He gives another gentle tug on a blonde lock.

“Come on, pretty baby. Want your mouth on me. Give it a try.”

It doesn’t matter if the blowjob is good or not. Jack suspects it’s not going to be. It being the omega’s first time and all. He just wants to see those lush lips stretched wide around his dick. Those pretty eyes blinking up at him. Filled with tears. Wants to feel the omega gag and choke around him. He _needs_ it.

He feels Mike move to stand on the couch and film above him—even though he is trying to ignore the fact that he is actually doing a job here—to get a good POV shot of the omega taking him in his mouth for the first time.

Tommy steadies Jack’s dick with a tight fist at the base of the alpha’s dick. Right where his knot is going to grow, and an awfully mean thought pops up in Jack’s head. The thought of knotting that pretty mouth. Force him to swallow every spurt of cum that bursts out of him. Choking him with his dick. Jack shoves that dark thought down. Not the time nor the place.

He stares down hard at the omega, his eyes blazing. He doesn’t want to miss a second. Tommy’s cute little tongue slips out to lap at the head. Just a little taste. Jack groans at that first touch of his hot little tongue against his dick. It’s everything he imagined it would be.

Tommy’s lips screw up when the taste of his pre-come actually registers. Jack laughs and gives another tug at the omega’s hair.

“What’s with the face, baby? I don’t taste that bad, do I?

Tommy shakes his head wildly, probably scared he offended the alpha. Jack just keeps petting the omega’s hair. Gentle so he knows he’s not really angry.

“You’re doing great, angel,” he says, while carefully combing hair out of Tommy’s face. Wanting to get a better view. “You are being so good right now. Can’t get enough of you. Don’t be shy, baby, wrap those pretty lips around me.”

The omega shakes a bit as he shuffles himself closer and wraps his lips around the head. Just taking in a little. Jack lets out a groan as the omega spreads spit around, he must have really been listening to the alpha’s advice from before. Jack pets him to encourage his clever boy to take in more. Be a bit braver. The omega pulls back, panting hard as if he had taken Jack down deep. He watches the omega chew on his lip. He can’t imagine how overwhelming this all must be for him.

“Come on, baby,” he says softly, making sure there is plenty of sugar in his voice, “I know you can take more.”

Jack moves his hand around to grip the back of the omega’s head. Keeping a steady weight. Not pushing. Just letting the omega know he’s there. Trying to give encouragement.

Tommy moves his mouth back onto his dick. Not even really taking him in yet. Just suckling at the tip. Pulling off a bit to press little kitten licks on the underside of Jack's head. Cleary uncertain but wanting to make him feel good.

“You look so beautiful right now, baby,” Jack says, and he means it. He adores the bashfulness on his pretty little face. Makes him want to absolutely destroy this little whore. “Relax, sweetheart. You’re doing so well. Just keep on going." 

Tommy blushes, but Jack’s words do the trick and he softens his mouth to take the head in a bit more. His crown disappearing in the omega’s mouth. 

“That’s it,” Jack coos, “That’s great, baby.” His hand is still firm on the back of the omega’s head.

Tommy welcomes the alpha even deeper. Jack can see a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. It makes his balls ache to see that. He loves making omegas a sloppy mess. He wants to cover this omega’s face in his own spit. He thinks he might beg Mike to book the omega again for a proper facefucking session. He knows he’s not going to be able to really fuck the omega’s throat during this shoot. The boy’s not ready for that. But Jack aches to just shove him down his dick. Make him gag and choke. Wants to hear the sounds he would make while gagging on his dick. He thinks he’ll get the omega’s number himself on the off chance that Mike doesn’t want to do another shoot. It will be even better that way. If he doesn’t have to worry about cameras and angles and doing an actual job. He can just lose himself in the omega.

A tongue wiggling underneath the weight of his dick breaks him out of his daydreams. Tommy tries to lick around his dick, despite how Jack’s dick pinning his tongue down. Jack groans again, this little slut is so good. Such a good little omega. 

“You wanna try and take me a bit deeper, honey?” Jack asks while pushing lightly at the back of his skull. Not hard. Just as a little suggestion.

Instead, Tommy backs off entirely. Panting hard despite the fact that he barely took in any of Jack’s dick. He chokes a little. Coughing. 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpers out. His eyes welling up with unshed tears at the thought of disappointing Jack. For the first time, Jack notices how gone the omega is. Lost in a fog of submission.

“No, sweetheart,” he coos. “You’re doing fine, honey. Nothing to be sorry about,” he guides the omega’s head back down, “you wanna give it another try, baby?”

“Yeah,” the omega whispers.

The omega angles his head back down and takes his wet cock back in to try again. This time, however, he relaxes his jaw more. Dropping it open wide. The omega takes him down as deep as he can, which is roughly halfway, a little less. His lips are stretched wide around Jack’s dick, and the alpha can’t help but move to use the hand that isn’t holding the back of the omega’s head to run his fingers along the hinge of Tommy’s jaw, reveling in the tension there. He squeezes lightly and feels a gasp of pain rise from the omega’s throat, he hears it get choked off around the head of his dick. He groans and lets his hand travel to the side of Tommy’s neck to feel that panicked racing of his pulse. He loves the sight of the omega looking up at him. Mouth full of dick and wet rimming his eyes.

Jack eases the omega off, leaving a thick trail of spit from the alpha’s cockhead to his mouth. He chokes and coughs a little.

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Mike chuckles from up above. “You did good, baby.” He praises the sweet omega in a sugary voice. 

“Get him turned around,” he orders to Jack. His voice is decidedly less sweet. 

Jack suspects that he is eager to push things along and Jack agrees. Enough with the blowjob. He’s ready to dive into this little omega. Make a mess of him. Jack wants to give this omega the hardest fuck of his entire life. Doesn’t want this pretty little thing to ever forget him. Even when another dick is inside of him Jack wants him to remember the first. The first dick that got inside of him and carved him out from the inside. He wants to ruin him for every other alpha that comes along. 

Jack stands and takes the omega in his arms and flips the omega around to stand him up as well, facing the couch. He grips at the back of the omega’s head and pushes his face down onto the couch. His feet still planted on the floor. Tommy whimpers from the pressure. “Arch that ass out, baby.” Tommy shifts his back and hips out until his round little ass is pushed up high.

“Yeah, you know just how to stick that fucking ass out. You sure you’ve never done this before, baby. Cuz your looking like a pro right now.”

Tommy lets out a desperate little whimper that morphs into a whine as Jack lands a hard slap on his ass cheek with a deafening _smack._ Leaving a nice red handprint on his right ass cheek.

Jack lets go of the back of his head. “Get up on your knees and make it quick. You wanna be good for me, right?”

Tommy scrambles to do as Jack says. Back bowed and ass up, elbows down with his face smashed into the couch cushions, a perfect presentation. The sounds he’s making are like sweet music to Jack’s ears, just barely stifled whimpers and loud panting.

Jack rewards the omega’s efforts with his big hands petting up the back of his soft thighs. _I’m about to give him the hardest dicking of his life,_ Jack thinks, _gonna give it to him hard, fast, and mean. This lil’ bitch ain’t ever forgetting about this dick._

With his hands on the omega’s perky cheeks prying him open, Jack forces Tommy’s spine to arch that much more. It must hurt if the omega’s whine means anything. But Jack has never claimed to be a nice man, so he ignores it and thumbs the omega’s ass cheeks apart. Gathering up spit in his mouth, he makes a loud show of spitting a wad right into the omega’s pink little hole. Not that it really needs it. At this point, the omega’s pussy is a mess of slick. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack can see the Mike swoop in with the camera to get the shot.

“Hold that,” Mike orders.

Jack pauses for a second, beneath his hands he can feel Tommy tense and so Jack rubs a thumb over his hole, smearing his spit and gathering up the slick to spread it around. He tries to force a thumb in, and even though the omega has a good amount of slick flowing, the tip of his thumb can just barely fit in.

“You gotta relax, pretty thing. Or this is gonna hurt more than it should. Not that I won’t mind hearing you scream and cry while I do this.” Tommy’s whine turns up a higher notch.

“Now Jack,” Mike scolds playfully, “that’s not very nice. You’re scaring the poor thing. He won’t hurt you, baby. I won’t let him.”

Jack laughs while staring down at hunched shoulders and wide eyes peeking up at him through tousled hair. “I’m just playing, angel. I’m not gonna hurt you. But you really do have to relax or else you’re just gonna make this harder than it has to be. We want you to enjoy yourself, baby”

“Yes, Alpha,” Tommy lets out with a pitiful whine.

Jack releases his grip on Tommy’s ass to run his hands down his thighs only to go back up again to cup Tommy’s cheeks, shaking his ass for both his and the camera’s enjoyment.

“You ever get your pussy eat out, sweetheart?” Jack asks, despite the fact that he already knows the answer.

Tommy lets out a small “no” in a breathy voice. 

“Well that’s a damn shame, baby” Jack growls with another smack to Tommy’s red little ass cheek, “but don’t worry. This is all mine now.”

Jack leans down and blows cool air over his pretty, pink little asshole, and Tommy lets out the prettiest noise so far. The sound makes Jack’s blood run hot and his dick twitch. His balls are already aching with the need to fill this little omega up with his seed. He shoves his face deeper between Tommy’s cheeks. His fingers dig in deep into the meat of the omega’s ass, he’ll probably leave bruises which just excites Jack more.

There’s a constant stream of whimpers and breathy moans that spill from the omega’s mouth, and Jack feels his balls tighten up as he feels Tommy squirm against him and get all shy. He feels the omega’s slick gush down his chin as he loosens up more and more with each curl of Jack’s tongue over his hot little hole. It really seems like no one has ever gone down on him before and knowing that he is the first makes some primal part of him buzz with dark delight.

He lavishes the entire area with long, slow licks, wetting the skin from the top of Tommy’s crack to the back of where his balls would be if he hadn’t been born an omega. Jack hums against the boy’s perineum, holding the omega’s hips hard enough to bruise. He focuses on his asshole and licking faster now, the tip of his tongue dipping into the little pucker.

The omega just moans and whines, turning his face so he can pant more easily, gently rutting down into the couch cushions. Then, he “eeks!” in surprise when Jack smacks his ass cheek.

“Don’t be a greedy brat.” He demands, “I didn’t say you could rub your little dick,” he says before dipping back down.

“I’m sorry, Alpha.”

Jack ignores the apology and just takes one last long lick, flatting his tongue over the omega’s hole, he lets out a groan when he feels the little bitch’s asshole quiver against his tongue.

Jack pulls back, startled by the movement of the camera out of the corner of his eye. He shakes his head, trying to get back into his element. This hot little bitch almost made Jack forget he was doing a job here.

Mike breaks his silence, “How are you feeling, angel? Jack got you nice and wet, didn’t he?” he asks while getting a good shot of the omega’s pink pussy made all sloppy by Jack’s tongue.

“Yeeea-uh,” the omega trills out in the perfect pornstar whine.

All of a sudden, Jack slams two fingers in the omega’s pink cunt, eliciting a startled yelp out of the omega.

Mike swoops the camera in to get a good view of the omega’s pretty pussy stretched around Jack’s fingers.

“Do you like having my fingers in your slutty little cunt?” Jack hisses out. The omega’s got enough slick going that he’s already pistoning his fingers in and out, faster and faster.

“I asked you question, omega,” Jack growls out.

“Yes, Alpha,” Tommy sobs out. Jack forces in a third finger and eats up the teary-eyed desperate stare the omega throws over his shoulder up at Jack.

“Do you think you’re ready to take my dick up this little cunt?” Jack growls out, all mean and wicked.

“Uh-uh!” Tommy whines. Jack grins and takes his big hands to scoop up under Tommy, flipping the omega on his back. Mike moves the camera up to get a good look at the omega’s pretty face. He looks absolutely wrecked already and hasn’t even had a dick up his ass yet.

“You ready to get fucked, sweetheart?” Mike asks. Camera still held on the omega’s flush face. Tommy just nods, opting out of responding verbally.

“Maybe I don’t even want to fuck your slutty ass,” Jack says. “Maybe I just wanna fuck your pretty thighs instead—” Jack smacks his dick, hot and heavy, against the backs of Tommy’s thighs.

“Looks like your gonna have to beg him, baby. If you want that big dick in your pretty ass.” Mike chimes in.

“Please please please—” the omega whines.

“Alright, back on your hands and knees, baby” Jack orders. “Doggystyle first.”

Before Tommy can even start to move, Jack takes matters into his own hands and flips the omega over. Tommy goes face-first into the couch cushions with a cut-off cry, exposing a damp spot on the couch where his ass had been.

“Oh baby,” Mike says while zooming in on the slick spot on the couch. “You left a slick stain, you naughty boy.” Tommy picks up his head out of the circle of his arms to toss a teary, frantic glance over his shoulder.

“We coulda skipped right to this part if I knew you needed a knot that bad,” Jack says with a horrible smirk. Jack slips a hand up to pet Tommy’s warm hair before they get started. The omega has been so good so far, and Jack might be a mean asshole, but he’s not one to deprive an omega of some positive reinforcement.

Tommy squirms a bit in return, and so Jack pinches a red cheek with a growl to “ _stay still”._ The omega listens, back arched flawlessly, with his head turned to the right to face the camera. His whines have quieted down now, maybe in anticipation for what’s about to happen. Jack leans his weight forward on his knees while he strokes himself lazily. He leans forward to smear his head through the clear slick, smearing it around the omega’s pink hole. He lets out a groan at the first hot touch of the omega’s pussy against the tip of his rock-hard dick.

At the first brush of the tip of Jack’s dick against the tight pucker of the omega’s asshole, panic must set in within Tommy, his hindbrain must have kicked in. The omega is no longer all there as he panics and jumps harder than ever before and starts trying to squirm away and escape. His whining ticks up higher and scared.

“Uh uhhhh,” Jack sing-songs in a cruel voice, dropping the hand that was lining up his dick to the omega’s hole to snatch Tommy up by his hips and haul him backward. “Don’t start trying to run now, sweetheart, you’ve been so good. Don’t act up now.”

The omega is still squirming and trying to claw himself away. The fact the omega is starting to get difficult and not listening causes Jack’s annoyance to spike. “Stop moving,” he snaps with a smack to the omega’s bottom, “Decided you wanna do this the hard way, huh? I don’t care. I’ll take you just like this: screaming, crying, and squirming all over my dick”

Feeling the tension spike in the room, Mike takes action and hands off the camera to one of the sound guys with orders to film the underside to get the first shot of Jack entering the omega and maneuvers himself to get beside the omega in order to get a good grip around the back of his neck in what they call in the industry the 'bitch hold.' Technically, the bitch holds illegal because it removes the omega’s ability to consent with a clear head, but as long as the cameras don’t catch it, they should be fine. Gripping the back of an omega's neck puts them in a trance of submission. Jack's seen Mike use the move a few times. On particularly anxious omegas. He should have pegged the omega as one that would need such a drastic measure. It still pisses Jack off. Another alpha touching an omega he's grown possessive of. The rational part of his brain realizes that Mike is just doing him a favor. If it gets out that they are doing this Mike will be the one to take the fall. 

“Stop squirming, angel,” Mike says as he takes his free hand to stroke through the omega’s ruffled hair. The omega answers with a desperate whine—past the point of verbal communication. “You just need to relax and let Jack in.”

The omega is still plainly frightened, but the bitch hold has clearly done the trick in getting him to keep still. Jack takes himself back in his hand and nudges his dick against that sloppy entrance, tear-filled eyes blink up at him while a think whine slips out of Tommy. Jack almost rolls his eyes in irritation, he would rather go back to the ease that was between them when the omega was throating his dick or when he was eating the omega out, after all, a willing omega is better than a resistant one in Jack’s book, but it’s no matter, this is simply a bump in the road. He knows once he gets in and starts getting a rhythm going the omega will eventually start to feel good. “Fucking spoiled little brat,” he whispers under his breath.

“Shhh,” Mike says again still holding on to the back of the omega’s neck. “Just relax.” 

Jack puts a hand on the omega’s back, forcing his back to dip even more and his ass to raise up more, pinning the omega down even more while he sinks inside for the first time. He hears the cameraman shift behind him to find the perfect shot of Jack entering the omega for the first time. Jack groans at the first white-hot heat of the omega’s tight little hole griping around the head of his dick. He expects the tightness for sure, he had barley slipped in a few fingers in the omega’s little cunt, let alone anything that would loosen him enough to take Jack’s dick comfortably. Too much too fast for the poor little thing. Tommy cries out just as Jack knew he would. Mike quietly slips away once it’s clear Jack’s in and the omega isn’t going to try and twist away anymore. 

The vice around Jack is just heavenly, enough to make his eyes roll back as he shoves in deeper. But he still wants more, only about half his dick is in right now, and Jack plans to dick this omega down balls deep. He shifts his weight and glides the rest of him into Tommy, his pelvis pressed against the omega’s ass. He can imagine the pretty picture the camera is capturing underneath him: the omega’s tight little asshole stuffed full of his fat dick. The tight clutch of the omega’s pussy around the base of his dick makes him grunt loud. Jack leans down to lay his stomach flush against the omega’s sweaty back and wrap his arms around him.

“Fuck baby,” he hisses into the omega’s thick hair. The omegas pretty cries and gasps have quieted, and he trembles underneath him, his asshole jumping on his dick. “This must really be your first time, as tight as you are, god damn.”

Jack knows he’s hurting Tommy; it must burn terribly to have his thickness impale him open like this. Even as wet and sloppy he is it must ache. That knowledge makes Jack’s stomach flipflop and his balls throb with the need for release. But he’s gotta rein himself in. He knows Mike’s going to want a few more positions before he calls it a day. Not that it’s a bad thing to be able to plow this omega in any which way he wants, but he’s got to get a hold of himself before he busts too soon. He would never recover from the humiliation. Mike would never let him forget that a little virgin omega made lose control like a teenager.

Jack starts to pick up the pace a bit more, his balls slapping heavily against the omega’s rim. Tommy’s whines kick up and his pain must be burning hot. But Jack has had a lot of practice gentling little omega boys through this process, so he just keeps at a slow pace for now and whispers in the omega’s ear:

“Hush. It won’t hurt for much longer now; you just have to relax. You know I’m gonna make you feel good, honey.”

He hears the omega sob out, and he takes one of the hands that he had wrapped around the boy to grab at his chin and turn his face so he can get a good look at the omega. He looks absolutely ruined, flushed cheeks with two fat tears rolling down them, lips parted to divulge his pretty pink tongue. His eyes are what Jack loves the most though, they are wide and shiny with unshed tears. Jack moves his face closer to the omega’s ear to suck on the lobe.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he whispers into his ear, “you getting fucked so hard you gotta cry about it? Is that it?”

After a few more minutes, the omega’s whines turn into sweet whimpers as he starts to open up and relax more around Jack and the glide back and forth becomes that much smoother. Jack knows the omega must be feeling a bit more pleasure now. Jack angles his head to get at the omega’s plush lips to capture some of those pretty little sounds. The omega opens up beautifully for him here just as he is below. He pistons his hips faster and pins down Tommy harder just to dig into the omega even more.

* * *

Tommy’s head is clouded with both pleasure and pain as the alpha’s big cock spears him open. He’s overwhelmed with the feeling of being dominated like this for the first time, Jack’s strong arms hold him down into the couch as he takes what he wants from the omega.

He’s a goner, can’t even hear the dirty words the alpha is whispering into his ear even if he wanted to, it’s too _rough_ and too _sharp_ and too _good—_

\--and then it happens.

He comes.

He didn’t even realize he was that close and now he’s whining and scared, and he knows he’s in trouble; no one gave him permission to come. He’s already babbling out for forgiveness before he even realizes it. A strong slap to his ass yanks him out of his incoherent mumblings. Tommy yelps in surprise as Jack pulls out of him with a nasty squelch, and then yelps again when the alpha flips him on to his back— _Jesus, right into his own cum—_ and then slaps his softening cock, making the omega wail in pain.

“You fucking little bitch,” Jack spits out, madder than the omega has seen him so far. He smacks the delicate insides of Tommy’s thigh and elicits a pained squeal. “Did I say you could fucking come?”

“No, Alpha!”

Jack slaps his cock again drawing another upset shriek out of Tommy.

“No? Is that all you have to say for yourself you ungrateful slut?”

“I’m so sorry, Alpha,” he sobs out, “it felt so good.”

Tommy sees something bright and indescribable flash across Jack’s wicked eyes. “You loved it, didn’t you?” You loved having my big dick in your tight little cunt.” Tommy whines and tries to reach out towards the alpha, seeking comfort and forgiveness, but all he earns is a sharp slap on his hands for his troubles. “I didn’t say you could touch me you little whore.” Jack uses his right hand to grab Tommy’s hair and shake the omega a little.

“Tell me how much you love my dick, you greedy little slut.”  


“I love it,” Tommy whispers, his voice still shaky.

“ _Tell me,”_ the alpha growls out.

“I love it!” Tommy manages out with more strength.

Jack grabs at his throat with his free hand and squeezes, restricting his breathing without cutting it off entirely. Then he takes out his other hand from the omega’s hair and slaps Tommy’s cheek. “Are you gonna earn this cock again?”

“Yeeea-uh,” Tommy whines out, too strung out to control his voice.

Another slap to his face. “Are you gonna ride me like a bitch in heat? Gonna make it good for me?”

“Mmhmm!”

Yet another slap. “Are you?”

“Yes, Alpha. I promise!”

Jack slaps him again for good measure, and then grabs Tommy by the waist and hauls him up and to the left as he moves to sit on the couch with the omega on his lap, chests facing each other. Tommy can feel Jack’s cock, thick and hard, tapping against his lower back as the alpha takes himself in hand and presses it against his hole. He slides in quickly, stretching Tommy to the brim, before leaning back and staring up at the omega with his raging eyes.

“Ride me, baby,” he whispers.

Tommy can hear Mike with the camera and the sound guys moving to get into the best position behind him. Tommy has obviously never done this before, and his thighs burn with his effort as he slams himself down and up on the alpha’s big dick. The sound of slapping flesh is harsh and the smell of sweat and his own slick invades his senses.

Jack is unusually quiet, merely grunting until he hugs Tommy around his waist and pulls him forward. They lay chest to chest; Tommy can feel the alpha’s heartbeat against him. There is a moment of almost sweetness, where the omega knows he is forgiven for his past transactions before Jack tucks Tommy’s head into the crook of his neck and starts slamming his hips upward brutally.

“Oh,” Tommy wails in surprise; his nails scritch-scratching at Jack’s shoulders, “oh, oh my god, ah.”

“Ohhh, you’re such a good little whore!” Jack rumbles. His hips piston faster and harder.

* * *

After a few more minutes of Jack ferociously thrusting up into the omega, Mike calls for a new position. Jack lifts Tommy of his dick with a wet, nasty noise, and throws him off his lap onto the couch right beside him.

“Lie down,” he commands.

Tommy moves to lie flat on the couch, but Jack interrupts him with a “No, on the floor.”

Tommy gives him a confused look but obeys and lies flat on the floor. He feels so silly like this, naked on a hard floor while Jack circles him like a vulture and Mike moving around clearly struggling with a decision on how to adjust his camera. Then Jack grabs Tommy’s feet and pulls them up until his back is curved and his ass is in the air, he forces Tommy’s knees to his ears, and then Jack’s holding Tommy steady by the thigh while he grips his own dick with his other hand, and no, he can’t really be—

“Piledriver!” Mike yells with glee, and the sound guys erupt into catcalls. Tommy covers his face with his hands with the disbelief that they are really doing this.

Jack just grunts and slides his dick straight down into Tommy’s ass, making the omega gasp in surprise at the sudden feeling of fullness. Jack moves his hands to grip the back of the omega’s knees and pin him down to the floor. Tommy can’t say he’s all that much of a fan of this position, partly because it puts a lot of strain on his back and shoulders, and also it makes him feel completely exposed, contorted for the viewer’s pleasure rather than his own. But there is that feeling of being totally dominated that excites Tommy and makes his stomach summersault, upside down and on the floor while Jack thrusts from above and stares down at Tommy’s prone body, but there is also the physical sensation of Jack being balls deep inside of him from another angle, Tommy feels fuller than he ever has before. It’s amazing and humiliating and sexy and confusing, all at once.

“Get your hands out of your face,” Jack growls, “I wanna see that pretty face, princess.”

Tommy complies with Jack’s order, his face burning in humiliation. But now he is not quite sure where to put his hands, he opts to just let them lay on the floor. He can feel every inch of Jack sliding in and out of his hole while his balls tap against his rim. Jack’s leg hair brushes against his own hairless skin, and Tommy can look up and just see Jack, his muscled torso, and strong alpha features stretched out above him.

“So good for me, baby,” Jack snarls out, thrusting deep and steady, oblivious to Mike that has hopped up on the couch behind him to get a good downward-looking shot. “So, fucking good.”

Tommy just whimpers in return.

“So good and tight, just like the perfect whore should be.”

Jack thrusts in deep and hard and then stills, making Tommy grunt and his shoulders burn from being pinned down under the weight of the alpha, then Jack takes his hands and spreads the omegas cheeks to get a good view of his asshole stuffed full of big alpha dick.

“When I pull out, you are gonna push out for me, baby. Understand? Show the camera how open you are.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Tommy whimpers out. His stomach burns with mortification. The thought of his gaping hole being showed so degradingly to the viewers jerking off to this. He doesn’t even want to think about what his mother would say if she knew that he was doing this. She probably wouldn’t even be able to look him in the eye.

The alpha pulls out and Tommy feels more open then he has ever been before. Jack moves out of the way a bit with his big hands still holding Tommy open, so Mike can get in with the camera and get a good shot of the omega’s gaping, sloppy hole.

“Look at this, baby,” Jack hisses out. “All open and messy. That greedy little cunt is getting destroyed today, isn’t it?” Tommy just whimpers in response.

“I asked you a question.” Jack sneers out.

“Yes, Alpha!” Tommy finds his voice to answer.

“Alright,” Mike interrupts, “I want to try one more position before you knot him. We usually don’t make beginners do this, but I’ve got faith in you, sweetheart. Jack sit back down on the couch and go ahead and sit on his dick, baby. Facing me.” Mike directs.

But before Tommy can even move, Jack grabs him by the waist and hauls him up and sits down all while getting the omega into position. Jack must know where Mike is going with this one.

Once the omega is fully seated on the alpha’s dick, Jack slides his hands down to grip underneath the omega’s thighs, and then he loops his arms around to cup them around the omega’s head forcing him to look down. Tommy squeals in surprise and discomfort at being essentially folded in half to be fucked.

“We call this one the full nelson, baby,” Jack hisses into his ear, and then starts thrusting mean and hard, while Tommy shouts and cries out, bringing his hands up to grip the alpha’s arms, clinging on for dear life. This position is even more humiliating than the one before, folded in half, and used as a fucktoy. From this angle, he can watch the alpha’s huge dick ramming his hole, and his neck and shoulders burn from being contorted like this.

* * *

Jack can’t say this is exactly his favorite position, it’s more for the viewer's pleasure than anything, it makes his thighs burn and back ache, but he does love the feeling of power that folding a little omega up like a pretzel and fucking into him makes him feel.

The cries spilling out from Tommy’s mouth are shriller than before. The omega’s little nails are hooked into the alpha’s arms, it hurts but Jack lets it go. Let the little brat mark him up, who cares? Jack is going to leave his marks, too.

It won’t be long until Jack comes and knots the little slut. Not with the omega’s body lose on Jack’s dick, all slick, loud, and filthy. He can’t wait until he knots him, he’ll free the omega from his position so he can sit on his lap. Let the princess sit on his throne.

Jack pants and groans; focused on the tightness growing in his aching balls. He gets the sudden desire to knot Tommy as the omega comes on his dick. He wants that sweet clutch to tighten around him so the knot will be that much bigger for the poor little omega. Wants the omega to feel like he’s bursting at the seams. So, he takes one hand off the back of the omega’s head to snake it around the omega’s front and to find his little pretty dick and fist it hard and fast. His cries turn even more pained, his one orgasm has probably left him sensitive already, so Jack’s hand is probably too rough on the poor omega. But Jack doesn’t care, if anything it serves the omega right for coming without permission the first time. Jack fucks into Tommy and squeezes his dick at the same time, thumbing the sensitive head.

“Come for me, baby,” he orders, "Wanna feel you come on my dick again.”

Tommy’s scream is a mangled mess when he spurts into Jack’s hand. With newfound strength, Jack thrusts deep one more time. He has to stab in hard to shove the beginnings of his knot into Tommy. That moment he can feel Tommy tense and realize what is about to happen, how it spreads him wider and wider, beyond comfort and into pain and that no one in the room is gonna stop it. Jack’s balls tighten, and he comes.

His hips surge forward, and he lets go of the omega’s head and eases up to let the omega sit normally in his lap, no longer folded all up. Tommy tucks his tearful face into Jack’s neck the best he can, in a moment of vulnerability, chasing some semblance of comfort. Jack’s whole body feels strung out as he gathers the omega’s thighs up in his arms, mindful of the fact that he’s still doing a job and needs to help Mike get the best shot of his knot buried deep in the omega. He rocks his hips into that ruined pussy with every blurt of thick come that shoots out of him. He can feel the omega trembling and panting hard. It’s going to be a few more minutes before his knot swells down enough that he can pull out. 

“Goddamn, baby,” He breathes into the omega’s ear. “You were so good, baby. So good.” He kisses at the side of the omega’s face.

“Annndd cut,” Mike exclaims, he hands the camera off to someone else as he moves to be closer to the omega Jack’s still tied to. He goes to cup the omega’s face in his hands and turns his head so the omega has to look at him. “You were fantastic, baby,” He purrs as he caresses the tearful omega’s face. “You're fucking star in the making, sweetheart.”


End file.
